fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Uwaga! Wasz kochany administrator zamieszcza link do 27 odcinka TDA po angielsku. Ten, kto chce, niech obejrzy, ale, żeby uszanować tych, co mimo wszystko chcą zaczekać na polską premierę, zakazuję spoilerowania na jakiejkolwiek dyskusji!!! Część 1 Część 2 Część 3 Część 4 Część 5 Część 6 Miłego oglądania;] ---- thumb|left 3 maja - 3 czerwca Justtin Justtin jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 8 września 2009. Już raz zdobył nagrodę Użytkownika Miesiąca za luty. To naprawdę znakomity fikcjopisarz oraz osoba, która zawsze chętnie wszystkim pomoże i jest gotowa do współpracy. To zwycięstwo z pewnością nie było przypadkowe. Justtin powoli staje się legendą tej strony. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 maja - 3 czerwca Misja Totalnej Porażki Misja Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona przez Astrid129, która jest już jej drugą serią i kontynuacją jej pierwszej, świetnej serii Zamek Totalnej Porażki. W Misji bierze udział 12 starych uczestników i 5 nowych. Zadania związane są z agencją wywiadowczą, a nagrodą będzie 1.100.000 dolarów. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (10) We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki-Zawieszona do 1 lipca We współpracy z Jacobem *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera odłożona w związku z napiętym harmonogramem szkolnym * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina oraz współprace Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - nowy odcinek 4. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera ? czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki- w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) *Music For My Life - planowana We współpracy z 1908Jacobem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 5. *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki - premiera 26 czerwca. We współpracy z Jachoo: *Pop Totalnej Porażki (dawniej Wiosna Totalnej Porażki) - premiera już wkrótce. Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant- nowy odcinek 1 *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - nowy odcinek 2 Z użytkownikiem Justtin *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z użytkownikiem MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 8 Z użytkownikiem Milek 99 *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 3 Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. Nowy Odcinek!!! *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończone *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Serie zakończone: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki *Akademia Totalnej Porażki Kontynuacje: *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki - Premiera w lipcu 2010! *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka - Premiera we wrześniu 2010! *Magic in Total Drama - Premiera w listopadzie 2010! Aktualnie: We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 3! Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *WSZYSTKO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY - Trwa *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Trwa *Przy pomocy innych użytkowników Największa totalna porażka - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego DramatuPlan Totalnego Dramatu Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - 7 ODCINEK! *Total Drama: Uroczyste Show *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa Owen546 *Science-Fiction Totalnej Porażki ''- 8 ODCINEK! '' *Miejsca Totalnej Porażki - premiera na początku wakacji *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Drugi odcinek już jest ' Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki ''- 11 ODCINEK! *Średniowiecze Totalnej Porażki - najwcześniej początek czerwca! Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; '''zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; NOWY ODCINEK! 7 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (najwcześniej połowa lipca) *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Finał Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne napisano kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Fikcja jest zawieszona. *Magia Totalnej Porażki Zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR (czyli jeszcze sobie poczekacie ;p) *Podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki To będzie moja ostatnia fikcja. Zacznie się po skończeniu wszystkich poprzednich. Serie autorstwa Johnny369 ''1 cykl *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - 'Nowy odcinek (14 - podsumowanie)''' *Nauka Totalnej Porażki - zmiana nazwy *Lato Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Nauki TP *Totalna Porażka - Finał serii 1 - po skończeniu powyższych sezonów Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 5 ODCINEK!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach ale intro na yt już jest więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek Serie -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - 5 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST ! Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Total Drama Interactive - zapisz się już teraz! :D * Show Totalnej Porażki - proszę się zapisać! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki